Moving
by Elbatsnu
Summary: Duo is packing... but is he moving with or without Heero?


Disclaimer: Obviously not mine.

Warnings: Shounen ai. Big splash of just-dialogue in the middle.

Pairing: 1+2

A/N: I hope you like it. My comp crashed about 12 times while writing it. (I wish I was kidding) Also – this is a one shot. No sequels.

**__**

Moving

"Duo!"

Whether ignoring the voice or actually not having heard it, Duo continued digging in the back of the closet. He came upon a pair of black socks and blinked in surprise.

"There you are!" He grinned at the socks and plunked them into a cardboard box sitting behind him labeled 'CLOSET'.

"Duo!" came the call again, and this time Duo paused. He listened for a few moments before resuming his digging. He found another pair of socks, white ones this time, and plunked them in the box as well.

By now, the caller had grown impatient and was ascending the stairs noisily. Duo's ears picked this up and he leaned back out of the closet to see Heero appear in the doorway.

"Can you hear me _now_?" Heero asked sarcastically. Duo grinned sheepishly.

"Thought I heard something. What's up?"

"Are these yours?" he asked, holding up a pair of white briefs with a blue plaid print. Duo arched an eyebrow and walked over, taking the briefs and inspecting them.

"Oh, these are Q's. Put 'em in his pile," Duo said, handing them back to Heero. Heero frowned. 

"Why is all his stuff here?"

Duo chuckled. "I swear he forgot something every time he slept here. And that was what… twice a month for the past five?" Heero nodded. Duo sighed. "Not easy being the prez, I guess."

"His father's business is lucky to have him," Heero said, turning to leave the room. "Besides, Quatre's used to the travel." Heero flashed him a quick smile before heading back downstairs. Duo returned to the task of digging, coming up for air once in awhile to shout "Ah ha!" when he found something important. After about half an hour the closet was empty, and Duo looked into the space with sad eyes.

"I'm gonna miss this closet."

He turned, picked up the 'CLOSET' box and the 'FOUND' box and trudged downstairs. He found Heero putting a box in the living room as well and smiled weakly. Heero caught it and moved forward, wrapping his arms around Duo's slim waist.

"What's wrong?"

Duo shrugged. "I'm gonna miss this damn house."

Heero smiled. "You'll love your new one even more." Duo smiled back, leaning his forehead against Heero's.

"What would I do without you?"

Heero pursed his lips and looked deep in thought. "Be married to Relena?"

Duo looked aghast. "Don't even _joke_ about that, man!"

Heero chuckled softly, then turned solemn. "You don't have to go, you know. You could stay here."

"No," Duo replied, shaking his head. "I couldn't. There's nothing for me here."

Heero nodded slowly.

"So how long 'til the van's here?" Heero checked his watch.

"About an hour."

"Kay," Duo said, backing up towards the hall. "Gotta do the bathroom still. Gimme another 'Quatre' box, will ya? I think I'll probably need it." Heero smiled and passed Duo two empty boxes. Duo disappeared down the hallway and Heero returned to packing in the living room.

"HEERO!"

"What?"

"Is this yours?"

"I don't know."

"The red and pink toothbrush?"

"Uh, no. That's Hilde's."

"Oh. Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Shit, I told her we lost it."

"Throw it out and pretend you never found it?"

"Good plan! …HEERO!"

"What?"

"Is the green and blue one yours?"

"No, that's Trowa's."

"Orange and blue?"

"Wufei's."

"Black and blue?"

"Quatre's."

"Yours is the red and white one?"

"Yeah."

"Kay!"

"Hey Duo?"

"What?"

"Are these 'Support Winner' pins yours?"

"No, those are Quatre's."

"…Okay. What about the ones altered to say 'Worship Winner'?"

"Yeah, those are mine."

"Okay."

"HEERO!"

"What?"

"Is this yours?"

"Probably not."

"Blue toothpaste?"

"Light blue?"

"Yeah."

"Lightest one there?"

"Yeah, wait… no."

"That's Quatre's."

"Then the other light one's yours?"

"Yeah."

"Dark blue's mine…Hey HEERO!"

"What?"

"Whose mint scented bodywash is this?"

"Yours."

"No way!"

"You bought it."

"Ewww. But I thought the blueberry stuff was mine?"

"No, that's mine."

"Oh, sorry man. I've been using it for months."

"Yeah, I know."

"Is this peach stuff Quatre's?"

"Yeah."

"God, you'd think he lived here… The blue towels go, right?"

"If you want them."

"Sure do! They're still fluffy!"

"Kay."

Duo emerged from the bathroom with the two boxes again – only this time one was full, and the other was half full. Heero arched an eyebrow at the half full one.

"You put all their stuff in Quatre's box?"

"Yeah, it's all coming with anyway."

Heero nodded. "Duo, I meant it, you don't have to go.."

"Heero," Duo cut him off, looking stern. "Don't bother. I've made up my mind. I'm going." Heero sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

The doorbell rang then, surprising them both.

"Guess it's time to go…" Duo mumbled, looking around the house once more.

"Yeah."

"So, ready? Everything's packed?"

"Yeah, the place looks so empty now…"

"Heero, come on. We'll make the new place our home, you know? And now Une won't pester us so much about teaching, because we'll be right next door. This is a good plan."

Heero opened his arms slightly, and Duo moved to embrace him. He ran his hands through his husband's short, slightly graying hair and smiled. "This will be good," he repeated.

"You know, even after 20 years, it doesn't hurt so much to think about leaving this place. What hurt was thinking you loved this place so much that you wouldn't come with me."

"And that was you being stupid," Duo quipped, grinning. "C'mon, love, home is where _you _are. Home isn't a big fat house with a bunch of stuff that doesn't even belong to us," Duo insisted, gesturing to the box of Quatre's stuff. "Home is where you and me are together. That's it."

Heero laughed softly. "You always were a big romantic, Duo."

Duo smiled and kissed Heero softly before pulling back and staring into his eyes. "Yeah, and you were always worth it."

The doorbell rang again, and this time Duo moved away to actually answer it.

"So, you ready?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Then let's go home, Heero."

**__**

Owari

Fluff! Even though it drove me INSANE as I was writing it (I lost what I wrote 12 TIMES!! Do you have any idea how frustrating that is?!?!) I think it's cute.

Just a little idea I had ^^;

Again, no sequels. That is the end ^^;


End file.
